Hare and Wolf
by LazyAuthoress
Summary: We all know what happens when the wolf catches the hare. Or do we...? One-shot  Warnings: Yaoi/Lemon


**Warnings: Lemon, Yaoi.**

**A.N: I suddenly had this idea while listening to the complete version of Ashita no Nadja's Flamenco/Jounetsu. Should I change this to Angst? I wasn't sure that it was enough to be classified like that. **

Hare and Wolf

xxxxxxxx

Hare's P.O.V.

He's coming! I can feel it!

It's getting hard to breath. It feels like the air refuses to enter my lungs as I run. How long as it been since I started to run… I don't remember. I beg my legs to let me keep it up. It hurts. It hurts to breath. It hurts to run. Please… Please… Someone… Anyone… I'm scared to dead!

He's still there! He hasn't given up! Oh, God! I can feel his crimson eyes locked on me! He's enjoying it! He's just waiting… Waiting for me to drop, defeated. Exausted.

I turn the next corner. There's a huge crowd. Maybe I can lose him in the middle of it.

The people scream. They're confused. Some look at me with anger. Must think I'm awfully rude. They don't understand that I'm running for my life! If he catches me…

Others look concerned. Well, it's not like they can help me… There is nothing they can do. I'm already a goner….

There's a loose stone under my foot. I lose my balance and fall face first in the middle of the street. Ouch! My hands… Oh, great! Now my hands are all scratched and bleeding. And I'm pretty sure my chin as gone the same path.

While trying to stand up I realize something. I don't remember where a came from. There just are too many people here! I can't see anything! God! I can't see him!

Worse! He's here! And I don't know where! I'm lost! I don't know which direction to follow anymore! His he behind me! On my side? Up front? God! Where is he? I'm scared! I can't see him in this sea of people! But I know he's here! I can almost feel his breath on my neck! He's just playing with my mind. He wants me to crack! That's what he wants! I'm scared. Where is he? Where is he! Where is that evil wolf?

xxxxxxx

Wolf's P.O.V.

Look at him. Poor thing… So scared. So tired. Panicking. He looks just good enough to eat! Should I put an end to his misery?

Nah! It's just too funny to watch him turn around like that every time he hears a noise. Just like the good hare he is!

I have to move to a better location. This is going to be just so easy… Just thinking about that tender flesh… God! I'm drooling. I'm hungry for some rabbit and I won't give up this chase until I get what I want!

Hehe! Look at him. He doesn't even suspect. Yes… Came closer… Just like that. No need to look this direction. Now… Don't turn around now! I'll just jump him and end this quickly.

Oops… I **was** going to end it quickly… Ah… Silly hare. If you hadn't turned, this would have ended faster and you wouldn't have to suffer like this!

But who am I to complain! I'm loving this race! Run little bunny run. Cause I'm going to catch you. Sooner or later!

I'm just waiting… I can see your effort. But it's not good enough… I'm faster. I'm stronger. And… I'm smarter! You can't outrun me!

Poor thing… He looks so tired. Hehe! Beware… Ah! The park! Great, I'll trick him in there and finish this!

It's not that hard. I'm faster than you hare! Run! Run! Look. I'm already up ahead of you. Yes… In there. Your terrified face looks so great. Yes rabbit… Entice my hunger!

Ah! There! In the bush! You are mine now! This race this over! No use struggling now. I'm stronger. Oh, yes! Nothing can save you now! Your pointless fight only makes me hungrier. Cry hare... Fight all you want! But you are mine now!

xxxxxxxx

Normal P.O.V.

The hare struggles under the gasp of the mighty wolf. He can't escape. With only one hand, the wolf lifts the hare's above his head to allow a better access to his neck. Finally he can sink his teeth in that tender flesh.

He finds the right spot biting and sucking absorbing the hare's wonderful moans. He makes sure to bite every little spot in the soft skin, like the wolf he is. The hare fights a little before submitting to his fate, biting his lower lip to prevent louder sounds from escaping.

The wolf moves up, playing with the hare's earlobe and biting harder. The hare cries in pain and the wolf moves to kiss him. Their tongues battle while the wolf's free hand starts its exploratory tour under the trembling bunny's shirt. The fabric glues to him from the race's sweat. The wolf is satisfied to know that he managed to work him to that extent.

The poor hare mewls when a teasing hand pinches his nipple. Smirking, the wolf allows the hare to breathe using the occasion to pull his shirt out, up to his wrists restraining his movements. Once he was sure that he wasn't going anywhere he resumed his exploration using his tongue and teeth now. He viciously bite the defenseless rabbit leaving several marks. The hare moaned helplessly, arching his back to meet the wolf mouth.

The hare whined when the wolf's finger teased him over his jeans. He bucked his hips trying to obtain more contact. Satisfied with his prey's behavior, the wolf palmed the prominent bulge on his front ripping louder moans and mewls from the hare.

He moved slowly, teasing. He loved his cute rabbit's frustrated sounds. When his mouth finally reached the navel the hare was near tears. Pausing to add a dramatic effect, the wolf enjoyed his little hare's trashing and pointless frustrated threats.

But he had to end this, for he too had a huge problem to take care. In a fluid motion the hare's jeans and boxers found themselves at his feet. The bunny trembled in anticipation as he felt the wolf's hot breath on his crotch. The wolf used his tongue to taste the tip of the cock I front of him hearing with amusement the soft moan. While opening his on pants, the wolf sucked a little on the head before coaxing his tongue further down. The hare trashed a bit when he understood where this was leading. He yelped loudly before dissolving into a moaning mess when the wet muscle entered him.

The wolf rubbed himself through his boxers listening to the hare's increasing moans. He took his time tasting the rabbit until he thought he was relaxed enough. He used his own pre-cum to lube his erection before positioning himself at the hare's entrance.

The rabbit cringed as he was filled without real lube. The wolf bite hard on his shoulder and neck while trusting the pitiable hare. The rabbit cried at the hard intrusions but soon the pain disappeared turning him into nothing more than a body that moaned.

The two rocked each other, skin slapping skin, in the middle of that bush. Loud moans and pants were heard but no one stopped them. The wolf kissed the hare hard as his walls started clenching around him before both felt their world spin and disappear, only their climaxes remaining, screaming each other's names, their little fantasy long lost.

xxxxxxxxx

The hare was laying lazily on the wolf's chest, while his hair was petted, eyes closed. The wolf stroked the hare's midnight blue hair while watching the stars that were starting to show.

"You okay?" He asked the hare.

"Hn…"

"Today was funny."

The hare chuckled moving his head to look at the wolf. "You have weird tastes."

The wolf smirked, still petting his cute hare. "Like you didn't had your share. And besides… Is there any other way to make you exercise properly?"

The hare blushed running his fingers through his wolf's muscular chest.

The wolf eyed him with curiosity. "But still… You do know how to live the act."

It was the hare's turn to smirk. "It would be so fun if it didn't had some truth in it!"

"Hn…"

"Besides… Everyone knows that fear is the best aphrodisiac."

The wolf chuckled leaning back and closing his eyes for a quick nap.

"We need to get back home. It's late."

"Later."

"Hn…"

"Tyson…"

"Hn?"

"Love you."

"Love you too Kai."

The hare shifted to a more comfortable position knowing that both would probably have annoying colds in the next day, but smiled happily still.

xxxxxxx

**A.N: I know that hare, rabbit and bunny are not exactly the same. Weird hun? This wasn't the original image I had when I listened to the music the first time. I imagined it as Tyson and Kai playing tag in a European city, Italy or Spain. Then I remembered that strange feeling I used to get when I played tag. Somewhere in the middle of the game I would actually get scared of getting caught. No logical reason behind it. That is how I decided to write this. Review! **


End file.
